Encuentros Secretos
by maithecata
Summary: Ya ha pasado un año y medio desde que Naruto se fue. Ahora , Hinata Hyuuga comenzara una nueva y emocionante romance el chico que se fue de la aldea, Sasuke. un entretenido sasu-hina como muchos misterios.


Capitulo 1 : Mi padre

"Tienen una misión", esas fueron las palabras que comenzaron con esta vieja historia del pasado, la cual siempre quedara sellada en mi corazón, o al menos hasta que él vuelva.

Todo comenzó ese día el cielo estaba totalmente despejado pero de alguna manera se sentía que las gotas de lluvia llegarían.

Desperté por la mañana y vi ese mismo cielo. Me levante de mi cama con mucha energía, por alguna razón hoy me sentía muy bien. Me vestí y vi el calendario, ya eran aproximadamente un año y medio desde que Naruto-kun había abandonado la aldea con su maestro. Bajé por las escaleras y ahí estaban Hanabi y Neji, jugando a las pulseadas como usualmente lo hacían, aunque a Neji no le molestaba hacerlo , solamente lo hacía para complacer a Hanabi, ya que con esto, Neji lograba sacarle un sonrisa a mi pequeña hermana.

Me senté con ellos y comencé a comer; todo estaba bien hasta que Hanabi dijo esas palabras:- neji-san, ¿Dónde está mi papa? ¿Tú lo sabes?-. Neji no sabía que decirle, o mejor dicho, como decirle; como decirle que nuestro padre había desaparecido. Solamente él y yo lo sabíamos, la Hokage nos dijo que si el resto del clan se enteraba podrían ocurrir consecuencias inesperadas, en otras palabra, que alguien tomaría el cargo de mi padre. Esa podría ser yo, o tal vez Neji. Aunque yo sea de la rama principal aun no me siento lista para dirigir todo un clan; además, yo sé, que aunque Neji parezca muy seguro y confiado el tampoco se siente listo, llámenlo laso entre primos o como quieran, yo simplemente lo sabía. La otra cosa que podría ocurrir sería que el clan se desmoronada. A falta de líderes los clanes se vuelven más débiles, débiles en el sentido de que otros podrían venir a invadirnos, y débiles en el sentido que la estructura interna se rompería .Habría una gran cantidad de conflictos en los sectores económicos y políticos. Jamás pensaría que por la falta de una persona, un simple lugar pudiese desmoronarse. Pero la realidad siempre nos sorprende.

Neji quedó paralizado al escuchar esas palabras, en ese momento tuve que actuar rápido. -Onee-chan, nuestro padre salió temprano por la mañana

-¿pero entonces porque no me despertó para despedirlo?

-Onee-chan, papá tenía que irse rápidamente y no quería despertarte

-pero, pero… - insistía Hanabi

-vamos Onee-chan mejor disfruta este tiempo en que papá no te vigila e invita a salir a Konohamaru ;)

En ese instantela cara de mi pequeña hermana sufrió una metamorfosis, cada vaso sanguíneo de su piel hacia que esta se volviera más y más roja.

-ehhhh… ¡no se dé que me hablas!- respondió enojada

-vamos ;), yo se que te gusta jijiji

-baka, eso es mentira, bueno ya termine de desayunar me voy.

Y salió por la puerta. En cuanto eso sucedió, Neji comenzó a hablar.

-Gracias, Hinata

-jajjaj no hay de que Neji-san

-por favor Hinata, somos primos, puedes llamarme Neji.

-jajajaj, lo sé, pero igual me gusta llamarte así .

De repente la puerta sonó. Fui hasta ella y la abrí, ahí estaban Kiba y Shino; Kiba muy ansioso junto a su fiel y actualmente crecido compañero Akamaru, a su lado, Shino, tranquilo, como siempre.

-hola, Shino-kun, Shino-kun

-goaf (ladrido)

Ah y hola Akamaru, cuanto has crecido.

Estaba a punto de agacharme para hacerle unos mimos, como a el le gustaban, hasta que me di cuenta de que ya no necesitaba hacerlo estaba lo suficientemente alto para poder mimarlo en pie.

-Hola, Hinata-chan- dijo Kiba

-¿Qué ocurre?

-la Hokage nos ha llamado a nosotros. ¿Por qué? Porque nos encargara una misión.

-oh, ya veo- asombrada- ya que hacía bastante tiempo que no nos asignaban una misión a nosotros tres juntos…

-está bien, solo dame un minuto.

Volteé y Neji ya no estaba, así que tome un lápiz y un papel, así le escribí una nota.

-Bueno, está bien, vámonos.

Salí de la casa y cerré la puerta con llave. Me dirigí con mis amigos a la oficina de la Hokage.


End file.
